


Copy and Paste

by thathipsterkaiya



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Pining, Slow Burn, Smut, Unrequited Love, i guess??, it's sad, jk love yall, really fucking sad, so enjoy it???, so much fucking angst, so yall better like it u little shits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 06:53:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15383121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thathipsterkaiya/pseuds/thathipsterkaiya
Summary: It’s such a simple concept to copy and paste words on a screen. As for real life relationships? Not so much. Not for Phil, whose boyfriend Aaron Jeffrey Howell was suddenly cut out from his life. How lovely would it be to just copy and paste Aaron Howell’s living identical twin brother Dan into the picture with a simple click? If only life was that easy.





	Copy and Paste

**Author's Note:**

> hey nerds, i'm back. 
> 
> i'm reviving this fic for y'all bc i found out how much people loved it and i couldn't let that go tbh. 
> 
> so here u go. 
> 
> enjoy. 
> 
> (also shoutout to an old friend @ lilacskylester on tumblr for writing the smut scene. i miss u gurly. im vv proud of how far you've come in the phanfic world. tell TPM i said hullo)

Phil’s head towered above the sea of people dressed in black. It had been two weeks and one day since he received the news of his boyfriend’s death in a car crash. 

 

He didn’t have the strength to cry, he really didn’t. He was so exhausted from being depressed and sobbing his eyes out that his emotions were now reduced to one monosyllabic word: dull. That was all there was. There was no devastation, no sadness, no tears or wailing or sniffling or fond memories. The world around him was dreary, his entire being subdued; there was no feeling at all. 

 

Across the aisle, Phil couldn’t look at him. It was like looking at his deceased boyfriend, and right now he couldn’t handle that. Dan was a nice guy, really sweet, but Phil just didn’t have the emotional strength to even turn his head in his direction. Dan was the striking image of Aaron Jeffrey Howell. They were identical twins after all. Phil couldn’t even begin to imagine how hard Aaron’s death hit Dan. The two of them were best friends. Aaron would always have a funny story involving him or would always have something nice to say about his counterpart. 

 

It was Phil’s turn to speak. His whole body tensed as he grabbed his sheet of paper with his speech scrawled on it and went up to the podium, profusely keeping his eyes on the back of the room and away from the front row, specifically Dan Howell. 

 

He cleared his throat and took a good look at his speech before lifting his eyes towards the glowing exit sign across the room. If only he could just run away and forget about this. But he couldn’t. Not when Aaron’s family and friends needed him most. 

 

“Aaron Jeffrey Howell was my best friend,” Phil started. His voice sounded grainy with the microphone. “He was my soulmate. I don’t know why fate decided to take him away from us, but there’s nothing we can do about it. I’m sure that Aaron would want us to be happy and move on with our lives because he loves us, but Aaron, we want our time to acknowledge the great person you had been and the impact your existence will always have in our lives. I love you, Aaron Howell.” 

 

A few sniffles and some nose blowings proceeded after Phil finished his brief speech and sat back down in his seat. His mum and Martyn, bless their souls, helped him write it. Or more like, they both typed it out on a computer and gave it to him to read. They did it out of love, they knew Phil was in no state to write a speech or improvise something when speaking at a funeral. He never really knew what to say. 

 

The rest of the funeral service went by in a blur. Phil vaguely remembered Dan’s speech to his brother. He didn’t have to look up to feel the tears welling up in the Howell boy’s eyes. It really did suck for everybody. 

 

The small “afterparty” that followed was the most depressing part, surprisingly. Although there was food, which Phil was never opposed to, the mood was somber with a slight tinge of awkward. No one dared to laugh or make jokes or even smile. There was no music, just delicate conversation as shallow and dull as the bowl of soup he had in his hand. He stared at the nearly transparent liquid and saw his reflection: grey blue eyes, slightly tousled black hair parted into a semi-fringe, a pale face. 

 

A shadow crept its way onto the reflection and soon another face joined his. Phil almost dropped his soup in pure shock. He looked up and a sensation similar to ice water being poured on him flooded through his body. He desperately tried to remind himself that it wasn’t Aaron. It wasn’t him. 

 

“Hello,” Dan greeted. 

 

“Hi,” Phil said curtly, purposely focusing his sight on something else, like his black dress shoes. 

 

“Are you doing alright?” Dan asked, edging a little closer to him. 

 

Phil felt himself squirm and took one step back. 

 

“As alright as I can be right now.” Phil really didn’t want to have this overplayed conversation. Hearing that dreaded question worded in a thousand different ways -  _ Are you okay?  How are you doing? Is everything alright?  _ \- had set a bitter taste in his mouth. He hated hearing that phrase. Of fucking course he wasn’t alright. His boyfriend had just died and now he’s talking to said boyfriend’s identical twin brother who looks exactly like him and- god, Phil needed a drink. 

 

“Is there any ribena here?” Phil asked. 

 

“Er,” Dan hesitated, “no, don’t think so. But if you want, we can head to a pub or something after this. I sure could use some alcohol in me as well after today.” 

 

Dan was one of the last people Phil really wanted to go drinking in a pub with, but for some reason, he agreed. Mostly because the thought of going drinking by himself was really fucking sad, and Phil had had enough of the pity looks from his friends and random strangers around him in a bar. 

 

“How about The Raglan at six?” Dan suggested. 

 

“Alright,” Phil nodded, keeping one single thought in his head:  _ This is what Aaron would’ve wanted. For me to have some fun and move on.  _

  
  


~ 

  
  


Once the clock read 6 PM, Dan and Phil escaped the post-funeral reception  - that had become even more depressing after one idiot slipped out all-too insensitive words to poor Mrs. Howell, who then started bawling her eyes out in front of everyone -  and took an Uber to the Wokingham Raglan Pub. The bar was fairly inhabited but luckily not overcrowded. Dan and Phil sat themselves at the bar and Dan did not hesitate to call out for a couple of vodka shots. The bartender slid over two shots to them. 

 

“You’re of age, right?” Phil asked teasingly. 

 

Dan shook his head and snorted. “Oh please. You know I’m twenty-one.” 

 

“Just checking.” Phil lifted his shot. “To Aaron?” 

 

Dan clinked his shot with Phil’s. “To Aaron.”

 

As the strong liquor entered Phil’s body, the buzz started to fill his head quite nicely despite his disability to breathe for a few seconds. Dan had a coughing fit for a full minute before his throat finally calmed down. The world seemed to slow down a bit as Dan ordered a few more shots. The bar seemed to get less and less clear, his vision so dreadful that even his prescripted contacts were merciless under the depressant of the alcohol. 

 

Phil’s eyes landed on Dan. What a sight he was. He didn’t know whether it was the vodka, the bar lights, his emotions and memory screaming for Aaron, or all of the above, but Dan suddenly looked a hundred times more attractive. His brown hair shone under the dim lighting and his lips were plump and pink, practically begging for Phil’s lips to attack them. 

 

Then he felt himself being pulled off from the barstool and dragged onto the dance floor, which wasn’t really a dance floor. It was more of a wood floor space near the speakers where a few others were dancing. It didn’t really matter in the end as Dan pulled Phil close and they started swaying to the music together. 

 

Dan had no problem wrapping his arms around his neck and nuzzling into his shoulder. Phil held him in his arms. A voice in his head screamed faintly but was masked by the fuzziness in his brain from the alcohol. This was nice. Phil could get used to this. 

 

As he and Dan swayed softly, many drunken voices started singing to the familiar chorus:

 

_ So darlin', darlin' stand by me _ __  
_ Oh stand by me _ _  
_ __ Oh stand now, stand by me

 

“Stand by me,” Phil heard Dan mumble into his neck, pulling him closer. 

 

_ I won't cry, I won't cry, no, I won't shed a tear _ _  
_ _ Just as long as you stand, stand by me _

 

_ Whenever you're in trouble won't you stand by me _ __  
_ Oh stand by me _ _  
_ __ Whoa stand now, oh stand, stand by me... 

 

The song faded away and so did Dan and Phil’s swaying. An upbeat Lady Gaga song ascended into the room and the lights disapparated as a disco ball emitting various colors became the star of the dance floor. Dan let go of Phil and instead grabbed his hands, the two of them shuffling together to the beat. 

 

Not too far into the song, Dan spun Phil around sloppily, leaning close to him and whispering some of the lyrics into his ear suggestively, the scent of the vodka slightly teasing his nose. 

 

_ I live for the applause, applause, applause _ __  
_ I live for the applause-plause _ _  
_ __ Live for the applause-plause

 

Before Phil could even process what happened next, Dan was all over him, flashing him bedroom eyes. Phil’s eyes widened, but he didn’t care enough to stop him. He was enjoying this quite a bit, especially once Dan started grinding his ass against him. Yep, Phil was fine with this. He’d play along. 

 

_ Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me _ _  
_ _ The applause, applause, applause _

 

Phil bit his lip to hold back a moan as Dan turned around and started nipping his teeth against his right ear. Holy fuck, was this actually happening? 

 

Phil’s vision went even more blurry, his eyes slowly closing as he took in the sensation of Dan’s lips traveling from his ear down to his neck, the song in the background building up to the chorus. 

 

One hand pressed itself against Phil’s lower back, pulling him in. He felt Dan’s forehead press against his, blue eyes meeting Dan’s enticing chocolate brown eyes. 

 

_ Give me that thing that I love (I'll turn the lights out) _ _  
_ _ Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (make it real loud) _

 

“Take me home?” Dan slurred, leaning against Phil. 

 

Phil nodded madly, his eyes wide. “Fuck yes,” he breathed out. 

 

Dan smirked, wrapped his arms around Phil’s neck again, and pulled him in for a sloppy kiss. Phil kissed him back, his mind vacant save for the beautiful boy in his arms who looked like- who was it again? Phil didn’t bother to think about that, much more interested in Dan’s hand around his wrist, dragging him out of the bar. 

 

Before either of them knew where they were going, a taxi was picking them up and Phil was giving the name of his apartment. No longer had the taxi door shut and the driver pull away from the curb when Dan’s mouth reconnected with Phil’s, his hand coming down and resting over the  prominent bulge in his pants. They were so wrapped up in their kissing, Dan’s hands wrapped tightly in Phil’s hair and their tongues battling for domination, that they didn’t realize when the drive was over and the driver was asking for his money. 

 

Phil shakily handed the cab driver a twenty before grabbing Dan’s hand and pulling him out of the car with him, nearly falling over the edge of the curb. Phil didn’t even bother to wait for his change. They stumbled blindly to the front door of the building and Phil yanked out his keys, unlocking their door and taking Dan inside and up the stairs. 

Yeah, the stairs. It wasn’t easy to get up them with Dan pressed against him, nearly begging to be kissed again. 

 

When they arrived at the door, Phil flung it open and was immediately met by an impatient Dan who was kissing his neck and roaming his hands down his sides. He could feel Dan’s hands untucking his shirt and pushing it up, feeling the skin to skin contact between them. And soon, Dan was prying open Phil’s shirt, all the while their mouths still connected in a never-ending kiss. 

“Do you want this?” Phil asked, pulling back momentarily as Dan tried to reconnect their lips. 

 

Dan nodded. “Of course.” 

 

“I just don’t want to make a mistake.” 

 

“You’re not.” 

 

Dan dropped to his knees in front of Phil, in the living room of his apartment, and began to undo his pants, not wasting any time. Phil felt like all breath escaped him as he felt Dan’s hand go underneath the waistband of his underwear and pull out his hardening cock. He hadn’t felt this aroused in a long time. 

Dan’s mouth was instantly on him, sucking on the head and lapping at his slit with his tongue. Phil moaned out, loud and obscene, as he reached down and grabbed roughly onto Dan’s hair for leverage. Dan shuddered and pulled back, taking a breath before looking up at Phil, his doe eyes looking so innocent. But in Phil’s mind, he couldn’t comprehend how someone looking so innocent could do what Dan was doing to him, hallowing his cheeks and deep-throating him. 

Phil watched as his dick disappeared more and more into Dan’s mouth as he felt the head hit Dan’s throat. He threw his head back and groaned, fucking up into Dan’s mouth, not able to still his hips any longer. Dan pulled away, sputtering for breath with spit dripping off from his swelled, red lips, and Phil never felt so pleasured in his life. 

Dan went back down on him, licking a stripe down the side near his sensitive vein before flicking his slit and collecting his copious amounts of pre-cum that he knew he had to spilling. He could feel the familiar heat in his abdomen; he was close. 

 

“I’m close.” He managed to get out, his voice broken. 

Dan pulled away and promptly stood up, leaving Phil’s hips to press forward into the air, searching for the heat again. “Why did you stop?” Phil asked. 

 

Dan leaned forward, his lips pressing against Phil’s ear as he breathed out. “You’re not allowed to cum until you’re inside of me.” 

Phil felt like he could have unraveled right then and there. But he liked the idea of being inside of Dan. 

 

“Let’s go to the bedroom, yeah?” Phil asked, kicking his pants off in the living room as he grabbing Dan’s hand and yanked him towards his bedroom. 

“Okay.” Dan got out as he stumbled down the hallway. 

 

Phil opened the door to his bedroom, tossing it open so hard he could have sworn he heard the doorknob put a crack in the drywall. But he didn’t care. His body was full of adrenaline and need. As he turned to ask Dan if he was still sure about this, he spotted Dan already naked and parading over to the bed, his clothes must have gotten lost in the hallway. 

 

Phil climbed onto the bed over Dan, forgetting that he was still wearing his shirt that was now hanging open. As Dan laid back on the bed, Phil tossed his shirt away and watched as it landed on the floor in a heap. 

 

He bent down over Dan, kissing him with heat and fever. Pure lust. Dan’s hands came up and held his jaw in place as Phil continued his onslaught of kisses to Dan’s lips. “You gonna fuck me now?” Dan asked, his voice ghosting over Phil’s lips. 

“As long as you want me to.” 

 

“I do. Fuck, Phil. I need you!” 

 

Phil broke away their contact long enough to reach in his bedside drawer and pull out the half-used bottle of lube he had, along with the near empty box of condoms. He dumped out the box on the top of the table and grabbed a condom as he snatched the lube and made it back over to Dan. 

 

“You don’t need to stretch me.” Dan said, eyeing the bottle of lube in his hand. 

 

Phil shook his head, sitting back on his heels. “I’m not going to skip that and risk hurting you.” 

 

Dan nodded and smiled at him, before spreading his legs, moving so Phil could get between them. Phil reached down, underneath Dan’s leaking cock and tightened balls, and felt around, his finger coming into contact with Dan’s puckered rim. He slowly pushed in, hearing Dan whimper and moan out at the intrusion. He could feel Dan loosening around him, his body already relaxing. 

 

“Please… more!” Dan moaned out, his head thrown back on Phil’s bright blue pillow. 

 

Phil nodded and gently added a second finger, feeling it slide it just as easy as the first one had. He worked both fingers, scissoring them apart until Dan was coming undone around him, his cock red and angry, waiting to release. 

 

“I’m good.” Dan panted. “Please get inside me. Please! I need you!” 

 

Phil nodded and pulled his fingers out, looking at how beautiful his partner was sprawled out under him. God, this boy always looked so beautiful to him. 

 

Dan waited and watched as Phil put on the condom and coated himself with lube, spreading it across his length. Phil leaned over Dan, his tip resting at Dan’s entrance as he waited for Dan’s nod of approval. Dan nodded and Phil pushed in. 

 

Phil thought that this feeling was the most amazing this he’s ever felt. The tight wet heat made him nearly lose control. He wasn’t sure how he could wait. But Dan was ready, and as soon as Phil was fully seated inside of him, he begged for Phil to move. 

 

Phil rested his hands just above Dan’s shoulder for leverage as he thrust hard and fast. He knew he wasn’t going to last long, the heat in his stomach was just beginning. 

 

“I’m close.” Phil moaned out. 

 

Dan nodded. “Me too.” 

 

“Cum with me, Aaron.” Phil moaned out as he felt his climax beginning. “Cum, please!” 

 

Dan came, his head cloudy and his vision a mess, as he painted his and Phil’s stomach white. He hadn’t even realized what was said but something in his head was telling him something was wrong. But he ignored it, too blissed out and high on Phil to care. 

 

Phil pulled out, pulling off the used condom and tying it, throwing it into the bin next to his bed. He fell down beside Dan and looked at him, pulling him in for a kiss. But this time the kiss was slower, less heat and more passion. The fire that was within them quickly diminished as they sleep slowly overtook them.  


End file.
